New Love
by Sir Faty cavaleiro de Redmont
Summary: É uma historia onde eu mudo o destino de Will e Evanlyn quando tentam fugir de Skorghijl e vão parar em uma ilha deserta e desconhecida onde se apaixonam e vivem grandes aventuras
1. A Fuga

_**Capitulo I**_

_**A fuga**_

Will e Evanlyn estavam a bordo do Wolfwind quando Erak disse:

-Levantem, estamos chegando a Skorghijl, passaremos um tempo aqui até as tempestades abaixarem.

-Por que não vamos direto para a Escandinávia? – Evanlyn quis saber.

-Porque a tempestade no mar estreito nos atrasou e os ventos do verão chegaram, então é impossível passar – Explicou Svengal – Ficaremos aqui para que os ventos passem, para isso servem as cabanas.

"Ótimo" pensou Will " Eu e Evanlyn dormiremos ao ar livre no frio enquanto esses imbecies dormem nas cabanas, em camas de verdade!".

Erak desamarrou os dois prisioneiros e os enxotou para fora do navio. Will pulou da amurada para a areia e ajudou Evanlyn a descer. Os dois andaram em direção aos bancos bem zonzos, pois eles haviam se acostumado com o balançar do barco em alto mar. Eles sentaram nos bancos e Will pos as mãos em seu rosto e abaixou. Evanlyn pos a cabeça para tras e fechou os olhos para tentar relaxar. Após um tempo Erak mostrou-os onde iriam dormir. Will e Evanlyn iriam dormir numa varanda bem pequena com uma cama que os dois dividiriam. Will pos um lençol no meio para dar privacidade a Evanlyn. Passaram-se alguns dias e Will não parava de se exercitar o que despertou suspeitas em Erak. Um dia enquanto lavavam os pratos Will disse a Evanlyn:

- Nós precisamos fugir – Ele disse sem expressar alguma emoção em seu rosto, o que aprenderam com Halt seu mentor e amigo – Senão viraremos escravos, Evanlyn!

-É só pedirmos para o rei vir buscarmos.

-O rei? Por que ele se interessaria em um arqueiro e em uma criada?

-Por que ele é meu pai!

-O que? Você é a princesa Cassandra?

-Sim!

Um tempo depois Will continuou com o pensamento de fugir e um dia após um outro grupo escandinavo parar em Skorghijl ele ouviu Erak e o jarl do outro navio, Slagor dizerem:

-... Então Ragnak fez um Vallasvow contra o Rei Duncan pela morte de seu filho...

Will não fazia idéia do que poderia ser um Vallasvow então um dia quando Erak saiu para o ar livre e Will lavava os pratos ele aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar:

-Jarl Erak o que é um vallasvow?

-É um juramento, feito por Ragnak. É um juramento feito aos Vallas, deuses da vingança, jurando vingança total para toda a família da pessoa odiada por Ragnak, neste caso Rei Duncan.

-Mas... Toda a Família seria ele e a mulher não é?

-Não, aquela princesinha loirinha, filha dele também. Ele, irmãos, esposa, cunhados, filhos, sobrinhos, primos e toda arvore genealógica do cara.

-E porque ele fez isso – Will perguntou inocentemente – Não é perigoso?

-Claro moleque ele é louco, por isso fez essa loucura!

-Desculpe Jarl Erak.

Erak voltou ao refeitório onde todos os outros escandinavos gordos e fedorentos estavam apostando dinheiro. Saia muita fumaça das janelas e da pequena chaminé no topo do íngreme telhado, porque eles deveriam estar fumando muito, muito mesmo.

No outro dia Will contou a Evanlyn tudo sobre o Vallasvow e ela quase que desmaiou no cascalho da praia. Ela começou a apoiar a idéia de fuga de Will e numa noite Evanlyn e Will foram dormir com botas e panos grossos na sola da bota para abafar o barulho do cascalho. Chegado uma hora na madrugada Will chacoalhou Evanlyn e ela levantou no mesmo instante. Ele contou os detalhes de se esconder nas sombras e disse para ela ir à frente e parar na frente do bote de pesca de Svengal. Ela foi e enquanto isso Will se dirigiu até os navios dos escandinavos e os furou muito fazendo-os semi-afundar, logo depois correu em silencio até o bote onde Evanlyn estava sentada no cascalho a frente do oceano. Ele pos a mão em seu ombro e ela se virou assustada e disse:

-Ah! Will é você!

Ela terminou de sussurrar e o abraçou. Então Will entrou no bote e verificou se os remos e a comida que tinha roubado estavam ali. Depois disse a Evanlyn para subir e desamarrou o bote. O pequeno barco foi indo e Will subiu nele e ouviu:

-Moleques! Ande pensam que vão?

Jarl Erak estava correndo das cabanas para a praia e berrando. Will achando que seu plano estava perdido se desesperou a pequena vela que estava virada em direção ao sul, para levá-los a Araluen foi abatida pelo braço de Will, fazendo-a virar em direção ao norte. Will percebeu, mas pensou que depois de despistar Jarl Erak, se conseguissem colocaria a vela na posição certa. Jarl Erak estava com raiva e correu para o Wolfwind para alcançá-los, mas os navios estavam semi-naufragados e demoraria a concertar. Neste momento o maior e mais forte deles Slagor arremessou duas pedras em direção deles e com uma mira prefeita acertou os dois fugitivos, mas era tarde, pois o bote já estava em alto mar.


	2. Perdidos

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Perdidos**_

Will e Evanlyn estavam deitados no bote desmaiados indo em direção ao norte sem saber. Eles tinham água potável e comida, mas estavam perdidos. O bote seguia em direção que o vento levava, pois a vela estava posicionada de uma forma que o norte era o objetivo. Will e Evanlyn estavam desmaiados, pois Slagor havia arremessado duas pedronas e os acertado quando tentavam fugir de Skorghijl na noite passada. Eles haviam atrasado os escandinavos, pois Will semi-afundará os navios deles. Will havia posicionado a vela para o sul, a direção de Araluen, mas no desespero esbarrou na vela e a virou. Ele havia percebido, mas estava mais preocupado com os escandinavos que tentavam impedi-los de fugir.

Evanlyn abriu os olhos e se levantou. Passou a mão no calombo que a pancada da pedra havia feito e fez uma careta de dor. Olhou aos lados e não percebeu que estavam no oceano congelado. Evanlyn acordou Will e deu para ele um casaco de pele de carneiro roubado dos escandinavos. Pos outro que trazia consigo também roubado. Ela procurou nos compartimentos de bagagem pequenos do bote algum pano que esquentasse e achou um velho cobertor que Svengal usava nos dias frios enquanto pescava, pos estava muito frio. Passou pelo ombro de Will que ainda não estava muito consciente, pois a pedra que o atingira era maior e mais pesada. Evanlyn passou o cobertor pelo ombro de Will e pelo próprio ombro e juntou as duas pontas, não deixando nem uma fresta que pudesse entrar frio. Logo os dois estavam bem aquecidos então Evanlyn pegou um pouco de comida enquanto Will recuperava os sentidos. Ele voltou a si e olhou para o céu a procura da luz do sol. Percebeu que eram 15h00min e então se deu conta que ainda não se passara um dia desde a fuga. Não se lembrava de nada nem de ter batido o braço na vela, e foi ai que tudo começou. Will ficou abraçado a Evanlyn coberto pelo quente cobertor pelas próximas sete horas que durante elas eles conversaram sobre a maravilhosa fuga que tinham obtido. Will e Evanlyn se alegraram e esqueceram do frio por um instante quando riram e conversaram sobre estar de volta a Araluen. A noite chegou e Evanlyn adormeceu com a cabeça confortavelmente no ombro de Will e ele pegou dois novos cobertores e os dobrou fazendo dois travesseiros. Levantou com cuidado a cabeça de Evanlyn, para não acorda-la, e pos um travesseiro em sua cabeça que caiu levemente no ombro de Will mais uma vez. Will pos seu travesseiro na junta entre a amurada e o pequenino toco para amarrar uma corda e deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro fino.

Will adormeceu e sonhou em estar novamente na cabaninha de Halt com seu arco treinando no alvo que estava pendurado numa arvore. Sonhou que ele e o amigo e mentor estavam sentados na mesa de madeira rústica da cozinha da cabana de Halt tomando o ótimo café que o arqueiro grisalho preparava. Sonhou que após um tempo alguém bateu na porta e ela abriu e exclamou: "Cassie!" Ele beijou os incríveis e vermelhos lábios de Cassandra e ela retribuiu. Ela entrou e se sentou na mesa enquanto Halt trazia uma terceira xícara de café e a enchia.

Evanlyn chacoalhou Will para acordá-lo e o mesmo abriu lentamente os olhos e repetiu os primeiros movimentos do dia anterior. Levantou-se e olhou para o céu e viu que eram 11h00min da manha. Eles haviam saído de Skorghijl havia um dia e algumas horas. Os dois fugitivos se sentaram com comida e água no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição do dia anterior. O cobertor estava os mantendo bem aquecidos e a comido os mantinha fortes e vivos. Após algumas horas eles se assustaram quando o barco entalou na areia de uma ilha desconhecida. Neste momento se deram conte de que estavam perdidos.


End file.
